


I'll Be Your Bonnie and You Be My Clyde

by MinsungSKZaddict



Category: ATEEZ (Band), BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, DO NOT IGNORE WARNING TAGS!, Detective AU!, Detective Han | Killer Lee Know, M/M, Mentions of blood and gore, Mild to High Violence, Minor ships of other groups as mentioned above, Psycho, Smut and Fluff, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinsungSKZaddict/pseuds/MinsungSKZaddict
Summary: 🗡A sly and seductive psycho killer on the loose? 🔫🔎A cute yet hot and sexy detective on the case?  ⏳Detective Han has a lot on his plate right now, as a 22 year old famous detective with a brain as intelligent as Sherlock Holmes. When abrupt reports of the infamous serial killer Lee Know strikes again, Detective Han has been handed the case with the sake of the country in his hands.But when you fight fire with ice, everything ends up in smoke.🔥+❄️= 🌫~ Trust is difficult to earn, but loyalty is harder.( CROSS-POSTED ON WATTPAD)✯𝓐.𝓛.𝓓✯
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. ~Meet The Main Characters~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hear it calling, loving the way you wanna talk ~

~ Detective Han Jisung

~22 yrs old, but really smart 

~Well known detective in THE WHOLE OF SOUTH KOREA!

~ Said to have finished Uni at age 17 😳

~ ONE OF A KIND 

~Lives alone- usually kind and fluffy with friends(Skz except Minho, cuz ya know 😏 ), but at work is hot and serious

~Has heard that Lee Know is a lethal and merciless serial killer

~ RUTHLESS, sly and seductive criminal

~ Left home at 15 and is currently 23 yrs old

~ Self taught martial arts, taekwondo and boxing

~ Is insane, psychotic, but has his reasons

~Got no friends as LEE KNOW, its too much of a risk

~Has one trusted person who will remain unknown

~ LEE YONGBOK AKA FELIX

~AUSSIE

~Boyfriend of Detective Seo Changbin 

~22 yrs old and madly in love with Fortnite (What'd u expect?)

~Is a soloist dancer and rapper from JYPE

~A trusted friend of Detective Han, and good friends with the rest of Skz except Lee Minho

~Adorable walking, talking, dancing, rapping and singing meme

~Has his own dark past....

~ Detective Seo Changbin 

~ Boyfriend= felix (yOnGBoK)

~23 yrs old and detective Han's partner AT WORK

~Also really smart, hot and mean, but soft for Felix

~Good friends with the rest of Skz other than Lee Minho

~Kim Seungmin

~22 yrs old and is a medical student 

~Has a TiNsY wINsY crush on another medical student called Hwang Hyunjin

~Good friends with Skz except Lee Minho

~ Cute, fluffy and is the only one besides Changbin that knows about Felix's past

~ *Ahem* Rated PG, possibly M

~Hot as fuck and is really flirty with Seungmin

~Kind but also a bit of a playboy

~23yrs old and a medical student in the same Uni as Seungmin and Jeongin

~Loves dancing, playing sport and is always swarmed with attention

~Good friends with Skz except Lee Minho

~BANG CHAN, Y'ALLS

~ Hot, cheerful and a supportive friend of Skz and is someone anyone can rely on

~AUSSIE

~Is a producer, rapper, singer andsongwriter who collaborates often with Felix

~Talented af and likes the newbie of the group, JEONGIN!!!!

~When serious, if looks could kill, everyone would be dead by now

~ 24 yrs old and is kinda like a caring dad to his kids (Skz)

~ Yang Jeongin UwU

~The one of the group which EVERYONE is soft for

~ 21 yrs old and a medical student with Seungmin and Hyunjin

~Loves to sing and is a living UWU

~Innocent and VERY pure, also likes Channiiiieeee

~Good friends with Skz other than Lee Minho

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Updates every week ! <3 ( wattpad - @DancingGemLeeKnow

Feel free to comment your dirty weird thoughts cuz i mean, we're stays. DUH we're weird AF 😂

I might even add some characters from different groups too- like Ateez, BTS, Blackpink, Twice and so on. 

Swag Out- <3

A.L.D


	2. |*- A Not So Great Fresh Start-*|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touch me tease me feel me up~

"YAH HAN! GET UR CRUSTY DUSTY ASS OFF THE DESK, NOW!"

 ** _Aish, no need to be salty on the first day of work_** DIC Han thought, as he abruptly jerked up from the sudden booming voice of his boss and rolled his eyes discreetly, but didn't go unnoticed as his partner, DC Seo, smirked at the squirrel-like detective. 

They remained quiet in the briefing room as Captain Kim Taehyung strolled off towards the stand at the front of the hall, radiating a dark, serious, "fuck off" type of energy. He peeled off his jacket revealing a white button up shirt with the first couple of buttons off, messing up his hair as tiny slightly visible beads of sweat trickled down his jaw. 

"Well, ain't that thermal energy kickin' in" Han Jisung muttered, earning a few snickers from the back of the room from where they were. 

"I would welcome you guys back from your Summer break, but we don't have time for that shitty small talk." Captain Kim said, or in other words shouted, glaring at DIC Han for ruining his usual generous mood within 2 seconds of entering the hall. 

"From 7 months ago, we had lost all leads to the _Lee Know_ case and were left more confused then ever, but recently, or well, more like an hour before, 5 reports came in informing us that there has been new casualties." He paused, gazing across the room as if he could see through each and every detective there, and sighed. 

"So, listen up. We need to work together efficiently, muck up once and your fired." Snarling, he intensely stared into Detective Han's eyes, and DIC Han nodded, knowing exactly what he was going to say next, almost as if they are telepathic. 

" I'll leave DIC Han in charge of this case, as I trust that he will put the criminal at justice. DC Jennie, Lisa, Jisoo and Rosé, sector 9 has not been cleared through, so head to the district and question...." 

As the Captain's voice trailed off, DIC Han could barely focus on what he had instructed. _**Breathe in, breathe out Han**_ , he whispered to himself, knowing that he was handed a HUGE case that could either damage his career or give him a promotion. 

The trust and faith of the Captain to be on him weighed his body down, as if there were two elephants sitting on either side of his shoulders. 

On the other hand, DC Seo was smiling at DIC Han is if the latter had just announced that he was going to pay the other $500,000 for no reason whatsoever. 

"What the hell are you staring at?" Han laughed off, a hint of nervousness evident in his voice. 

"What do you mean!?! He just trusted you in, like, the BIGGEST case in South Korea, dumbass!" DC Seo was shocked, to say the least, that DIC Han wasn't exploding in euphoria or busting out some random comment full of his usual confidence. 

"I know, but I'm screwed if I don't solve this dang case." Feeling a slight emotion of dystopia attack his heart at the thought of the pressure and stress he was under, DIC Han sighed heavily. 

"We can do it, Han, we're unstoppable, and you know that. _Capt._ **(Short for Captain)** has trained us really well, and without him, we'd probably be joining Felix's Fortnite cult by now-" cackled Changbin, the thought of his beautifully amazing and attractive boyfriend leaving a lingering smile on his face. 

Scoffing, Jisung remarked "And if _Capt_. didn't end up being who he is now, he'd definitely be a saxophone star!" With that, they both wheezed for a good couple of minutes, as the nervousness and anxiety Han was overwhelmed with slowly faded away. 

~~~~~~ NC: ~~~~~~~

**"Who is Lee Know?"**

**"Bruh, don't eat 10 pocky sticks at once!!!"**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"**

**"Wait, ain't that him?"**

;)


	3. |*- Lee Who? -*|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *⚠️⚠️GRUESOME WARNING AT SOME POINT! ⚠️⚠️SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE!⚠️ ⚠️* 
> 
> Callin'~

_~~~~~~DIC **Han's** P.O.V~~~~~~_

_{ 5:00am, Saturday, 04/01/2020 }_

_***** MY AURORAAAAAAA~~~~OHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ HEEEEEEYYYYYYYYAAAAHH~~~-! *****_

"Ugh shut up Wooyoung!" Han groaned tiredly, rolling around on his other side and for the first time wanting the beautiful singer to close his pretty little mouth before Han would regretfully smack his face through the vivid screen of his phone. 

Hesitantly, he hauled himself up, only to drop back in bed while blessing his ears with Mingi's (Minky Minaj) attention-grabbing rap. 

Just as his eyes settled and he was in the middle of drifting off to sleep once again-

_***** Let me introduce you to some NEW THANGS, NEW THANGS, NEW THANGS. Bass kick swingin' like I'm Bruce Lee, Bruce Lee, BRUCE LEE~~~~~~~!!!!!!!! *****_

He suddenly sat up on his bed with pure shock on his face. _**How the hell did it go from Mingi's rough yet kinda soothing rap to a full on hyper, loud af NCT 127 song?**_

Then it hit him. 

**_Oh WAAIIIITTTT, thats just my ringtone for calls! Shit, who the fuck is calling me at 5 in the morning._ **

Quickly grabbing his phone before unlocking it with his fingerprint, Han's irked morning mood altered in the blink of a heartbeat, the once **"Ugh, the world's disgraceful lamp has turned on"** face was replaced with a serious, blank expression as he read the name of the caller ID. 

**_Changbin? What's he calling me for?_ **

_Han **| Changbin**_

_"Yo pizza face, wassup?"_

**_"..."_ **

**_"Good morning to you too, Squirrel ass"_ **

**_"So listen up-_ **

_"EWWWW, my cheesecake went rotten!! UGHHHWUEHIWH- Ahh sorry yeah go on "_

**_"HAN!!! This is important alright!?!"_ **

_"So like, I bought a new A.C.E album and JUN'S LITERALLY THE HOTTEST PERSON ALIVE-"_

While Han blabbed one about A.C.E (something u SHOULD do, Stan A.C.E), Seo's temper was off the roof, annoyance and anger evident in his voice when he said:

**_" SHUT UP YA FLATASS SQUIRREL, WE HAVE A NEW LEAD!!!!"_ **

_"Felix bought me an Oodie and like- Wait.... WHAT!?!"_

_"WE HAVE A NEW LEAD ON THE LEE KNOW CASE?"_

_"AGIDHKNOAIDLBN Are u there right now?"_

_**"Of course u idiot, i'll text u the address"** _

At a rapid pace, Jisung flung off his clothes and pulled on some new ones.

Then, hearing the **_ting_** of his phone that signalled a text message, he ran through his messy apartment, dodging the pile of clothes, books, socks and albums effortlessly. Jisung went down the hellavator, slid into his car (like he slides into my bias list) and drove off to his destination........

A children's play centre. 

About half an hour later, he arrived at his destination, and glanced around to see if he could spot DC Seo anywhere nearby. Surely enough, he was impatiently waiting by the footpath close to the car park and motioned aggressively with his hands for DIC Han to hurry the fuck up. 

Han ran towards Changbin and asked " Is it a crime scene, or just a lead?"

"Crime scene, so let's not waste time". 

**(4 minute earlier) Children's Play Centre :**

"Yah Seungmin! Whatcha doin?"Hyunjin questioned. 

"Oh nothing much, just watching felix and jeongin be idiots-"

"Oh MA LAWD! JEONGJIN, bruh, don't stuff 10 pocky sticks at once!!" 

Everyone at the snack section of the play centre stared intensely at Jeongin as he slowly turned around to face Seungmin and Hyunjin with 10 pocky sticks poking out of his mouth. Felix wheezed while snapping a photo, Hyunjin gasped dramatically with his jaw to the floor, and Seungmin just cringed, at both Hyunjin and Jeongin.

"Ya'll really want me to slap you with my pancake pan back home, huh?Disappointed, but not surprised." 

"Aww Minnie, soften up, will u? U look prettier when u smile" Hyunjin smirked. 

Cheeks dusted with pink, Seungmin scoffed, smiling and going crazy on the inside.

" Shut up-" before Seungmin could continue to rebut against Hyunjin's statement, the sound of police cars silenced him, causing all their heads to abruptly turn towards the noise outside. 

_***WHHHAA OHHH WHHAAA OHHHHH WHHHAAA OHHHHH*** _

Men in black and blue police outfits with megaphones and guns rushed out of the police cars professionally, and strolled towards the lake near the Children's Play Centre, as if in an action movie, with all the backups and everything. 

"Detective Han said to not investigate till he's here" one man said to another, eyes darting from the trees to the lake, then back to the trees. 

"What even happened?" the other man asked as his eyes scanned the area,checking for any thing sus in the crime scene. 

"I'm not too sure, but apparently a little girl had called in at the emergency department and said she was meant to call that number if her parents didn't come back to pick her up by the lake..." he said, his gaze not leaving the trees. 

"Bro, that's terrifyin-" 

" What'd we miss!?" Detective Han questioned desperately marching towards them, his worry overwhelming his emotions and oh boy, was that contagious. 

"Nothing, boss. Just that its time to enter, don't you think?" The guy who couldn't take his eye away from one specific tree replied annoyed, his badge reading ' **Kim Hongjoong'.**

"Ah right, yes, let's go!" Han murmured into his radio, signalling back up and all the officers to begin searching. Officer Kim Hongjoong, however, remained still, eyes still intensely focused on one large oak tree, as if attempting telekinesis with it. That archaic tree with a dark brown trunk, army green moss scattered aesthetically on withering branches, a fluffy golden honey textured blonde ball of hair escaping the tree-

Wait. Blonde. Honey. Hair. 

As if from telepathy, both Han and Kim discreetly dashed to the tree, the back ups watching their every move. Eye contact finalising their plan, they both stepped to either side of the tree in unison, observant eyes struck immediately with fear and shock as they processed the sight in front of them. 

**_*⚠️⚠️GRUESOME WARNING! ⚠️⚠️SKIP IF UNCOMFORTABLE!⚠️ ⚠️*_ **

**_Blood gradually trickling down her neck._ **

**_Eyes unmoving and blood shot red._ **

_**Honey blonde hair disheveled and messy.** _

_**Body hanging off a tight leather rope, sweaty.** _

_**Expression blank, but no signs of struggle?** _

**_Murder or suicide, life gone in a buckle._ ** ****

Shaking , Han moved his eyes slowly away from the child's body hanging off the tree, his face matching the same paleness as hers. Sighing and taking deep breaths while the paramedics took her away in an ambulance, he hesitantly turned back to the tree which was being investigated by forensics, and noticed a yellow sticky note concealed behind the rope attached to the tree. 

Gulping, his trembling fingers grasped it lightly, and turned it around, wishing it wasn't what he thought it was. There was no way he could have gotten paler, but he did, his heart rate's pounding muffling the noise outside, the letter on the note all he could think of. 

**_-" I see your my cop, huh?_ **

**_Personally, I'd leave the doors closed if I were you._ **

**_Not to mention that cute lil' switchblade in your cupboard._ **

**_Great for slicing up necks, that's for sure." -_ ** ****

Through the corner of his aghast eyes, a figure flashed. Senses awakened, he snapped his neck towards the sound, not leaving his guard down. **_I saw something there- What was that..._** he thought as he kept glancing from the note to the woods. _**How does he know? Where- How-.......my switchblade was there last night-**_

**_Jeongin's POV:_ **

"There's a crime scene!" I yelled fear clearly evident in his voice. 

"We been knew, shit sherlock" Felix replied softly, as if to lessen the blow. 

"Lets go check it out, guys! Maybe we could help! Yeah, seungmin?' asked Hyunjin, attention always seeming to be mostly trained on Seungmin. "Seungmin......?" 

Frozen. 

Eyes barely moving, unblinking. 

The woods. 

He saw...

him. 

The one everyone was beyond frightened of. 

The one that he knew. 

The one that killed _him._

His everything. 

He abused and discarded _him ._

Only to come back and let his body sink into the ocean. 

Anger welled up in his blood, fists tightening and the memories flashing back through his mind. **_He didn't get his revenge, so i'll do it for him._**

"Wait, Seungmo, ain't that L-le-lee ... " Jeongin's voice trailed off, staring into the distance at the same place his friend was gazing intently at. 

"Lee? Lee who..?" Hyunjin dumbly asked, unaware of where this was going. 

Audibly gulping, felix whispered, in the softest voice he could muster, the forbidden name.

_"Lee Know."_

Feeling awkward at the sudden tension in the atmosphere amongst the other three who were all mentally sending daggers to the woods of where the figure disappeared, he hesitantly pushed on, in a squeaky soft tone. "Who's Lee Know?"

Felix sighed, Jeongin facepalmed and Seungmin threw him a look that could kill. 

"Wait, ain't that him?" Hyunjin continued to intrigue, pointing a perfect finger towards a wanted sign plastered on the wall with LEE KNOW scribbled all over an ethereally handsome face, venom present in his sparkling eyes and a daring smirk teasing at his lips. 

"Dang, he must be quite hot and wanted if he's worth 25 Million dollars!!" he stubbornly added on, not realising he was fueling the fire in Seungmin's blood.

"You idiot, he was a criminal, and the ONLY criminal, that managed to escaped Seoul's most high tech Juvenile, duh he is worth it al!" Felix snapped, visible annoyance on his freckled face, flicking Hyunjin in the forehead for his stupidity. 

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Thaattt huuUURRTTSS!!" the latter whined, getting what he deserved for ruining the serious moment. 

**No One's POV:**

**_Hmmm.. Han is it?_** he smirks knowingly, merciless brown orbs admiring the photograph in front of him, pinned onto his wall along with a picture of the little girl's dead body.

**_Well, i'll see you soon then. Tonight._ **

~~~~~~~~NC: ~~~~~~~~~

"H- he's a-a " 

" Felix, baby, are you alright?" 

Footsteps....

**_Breathe._ **

Rattling. 

**_Breathe._ **

The door screeches on its hinges, creating a creepy, spooky melody.

**_Breathe, Han, just breathe!_ **

**_Don't open you're eyes-_ **

**_NO! DONT-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __________________________________________________________  
> What could suddenly be wrong with Seungmin? Who could be the person at the end? (whispers: jAY wHy PeE)
> 
> Kudos would be highly appreciated, same with comments :)) 💞
> 
> Good Night ☽ ❤︎
> 
> ~ A.L.D


	4. |*- Deadly Midnight -*|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lil' angstyyy
> 
> Something in the way you wanna talk~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to BREATH by GOT7 cuz we got a comeback YALL-
> 
> aiubcnaeigskbvnjearilgdkfvbjnerifgdluvkcjanwmsclokjeergiakvnj Yugyeom has my heart- UwU

He tried.

He really did.

But they just didn't listen.

As a young detective in the Police Department, it seems not many people believed your words, trust clearly not evident in their speech and actions. They all thought he was hallucinating, probably getting too worked up in the case and feeling overwhelmed after seeing a dead body for only the 4th time. But oh boy, were they wrong. 

_How could one develop another's trust and work with them if they themselves couldn't trust the other person?_

It was completely absurd, something even a fool knows. Feeling sick and tired of it, he collapsed on his decaying, beige couch after 10 hours straight investigating the crime scene and questioning the nearby public if they had spotted anything strange, no matter how big of a detail. "After all, even the smallest, TINIEST, most unobtrusive detail could lead to the biggest clue in ANY case." said the wise old elf of a detective, DIC Jackson Wang, quite smugly after being praised for his incredible investigating and analysing skills, not to mention his legendary achievements. 

Rubbing his temple, Han threw his head back and sunk deeper into his archaic couch than what was humanly possible, but that didn't affect him, as he is a squirrel. His mind flashed back to the note, and unable to take any of the stress anymore, he stood up, stomped through the hallway, turned left to his room, marched to his bed, positioned his pillow on the middle of the bed towards him and slammed his face onto the fluffiness, screaming his problems away into the poor innocent pillow. 

_What if Lee Know kills me tonight?_

_What if he decides to end my life with a slow, brutal death?_

_What if he instead holds me captive and expects a ransom?_

_What if-_

His never ending what ifs were cut off mid- sentence by his ringtone slicing through his thoughts, his attention being diverted to his phone laying on the coffee table.

_A call from Chan? He never calls, what the heck._

Picking up the phone with a confused look, he answered. 

**_Chan_** | _Han_

_"Helloo? Chan, whats up?"_

**"Hey sungie, been a while since we talked! How's life been treating you?"**

_"Ugh, horribly. You will not believe what happened to me-"_

Explaining the situation from the beginning to now, Han ranted on about how he got the country's most terrifying criminal's case to the note he received earlier in the day.

**"Yikes, can't relate. While you're out there bout' to get killed by South Korea's biggest threat , I'm here making sick beats and dropping bops after bops, and a couple with Lix as well! Oh and also, have you heard God's Menu yet? Lix and I collabed with RM, Suga, Mark,Youngjae and WOODZ! It was the most exciting thing ever!"**

Forgetting about what he was ranting on less than 10 seconds ago, Han enthusiastically fanboyed over his close friend's latest release. 

_" YEA!!! BRO, 169 million in 24 hours!? How is that even possible! And you released it a month after All In? Did you even sleep while making it?"_ joked the detective, not expecting the response the older gave in return. 

**"Ha, no. Who even sleeps nowadays? I think the last time I slept was in 1997,"** Chan replied, not thinking much about what he recklessly said **.**

 _" Chan- bro I thought you stopped-!"_ Han's voice fills with worry for his hyung as he knew about his past sleeping disorders _._

**"Anyways, I'm holding a party at my new house today, and thought you might want to come? We haven't met for 2 months and I know you ain't one for parties but its to celebrate the success of God's Menu and-"**

_" Of course I'm coming! When? Shall I bring anything? Where's your new house? Who else is coming?"_ the squirrel blurted, interrupting the kangaroo. _If I'm not home, Lee Know can't kidnap or kill me. Perfect,_ he thought, a small victory smile playing at his lips. 

**"wHOAA whoa~ Calm down"** laughed Chan, genuinely surprised with the shocking amount of avidity the younger was portraying. **"It's at 6:30pm and basically just our group,plus a bunch of other artists. Don't bring anything, I have literally everything anyone could possibly buy, including a random rubber duckie a kid gave to me at a fansign, but yeah. Other than that, i'll text you the address, 'kay? Gotta go, Hannie, see you soon!"** and with that, he hung up. 

Relaxing his body and laying down on his bed, he noticed that it was already 4:28pm. _Ha, how you like that, Lee Know._ Smirking, Han changed into a navy silk deep-v-neck shirt with a matching navy choker and tight black leather pants, styling his hair and slipping on some black Derby shoes, glancing at his watch which read 5:19pm. Before leaving the house through the backdoor, he spent a good extra 20 minutes locking his cabinets and doors properly, hoping Lee Know won't break in, and just for safety precautions, placed a switchblade into the pocket of his jeans. 

-

Following the instructions on his phone to Heyfelixcomeherebro Street, number 4419, he arrived half an hour later, at 5:39pm. Swiftly parking nearby and closing the car door to his sports car, he strolled over to the house and instead of ringing the doorbell, he knocked vigorously for a whole minute, excited to see Chan after so long. 

"Hey! Wanna come in?" Chan asks when he opens the door, a huge cheerful smile plastered on his face, his outfit consisting of an oversized white flowy shirt tucked into his black leather jeans with a chain on the side, his shirt's first 3 buttons undone. There were already dozens of artists and friends there, despite it being an hour earlier then when the party was supposed to begin. Han immediately joined Seungmin, Hyunjin, Felix, Jeongin, Chan and Changbin, hugging them all and grabbing a shot for himself so he could enjoy the party and drink his Lee Know issues away. 

In the midst of Seungmin and Hyunjin flirting two hours later, Han had already drank up 6 shots and his sight gradually began getting dizzy, a headache forming as the music pounded through his ears. Excusing himself off, he stumbled passed his friends and multiple other artists such as RM, Suga, Suggi, Sunmi, Jimin, WOODZ and Taeyong, and found his way upstairs to the guest bedrooms for fresh air and to lie down. 

"I'm just gonna-" before he could mutter anything else, his lack of sleep kicked in and he fell onto a random bed, fast asleep. 

Not everyone is a Bang Chan, nocturnal ever since he played his first note on the piano. 

-

( Imagine it's night) 

The rain pelted at the windows, setting a grey tone to the sky and atmosphere. Sniffing and cuddling closer to the blanket, Han forced one eye to slowly open glance around for his phone, and then reached out one lazy hand to check the time- 11:46pm. Groaning, he turned to his other side and was about to go to sleep, when suddenly, the tiny hair's on his neck raised, signaling a presence in the room, other than himself. He gulped audibly, unsure of whether to turn around or act like he totally didn't just feel a pair of eyes boring at the nape of his neck. It was as if someone turned on his detective mode, and all of a sudden his senses were more alive then ever.

_Kind of like at the crime scene with the note-_

_..._

_oh._

_Oh shit._

Feeling for his switchblade, he realised it was still there and quickly flipped around to his other side, ready to face anything that was there. Body stiff and tense, his eyes rapidly dart around the darkness, squinting around the room to spot a presence. Confused when he saw nothing other than pitch black darkness, he relaxed slightly but didn't let his senses die down. 

Tap. Tap. Tap. 

At the speed of light, he turned towards the sound and that's when it hit him- 

The windows were open - rain was pouring in. 

He was drunk when he came into the room, but he knew the windows were closed, and they were the type to slide, so it must've not been the wind. 

Once again, his panicked hazel eyes scanned the room again as best as he could. 

" Searching for me, babyboy?" a seductive husky yet honey voice called out, stopping Han's mind from functioning. 

"....L-lee Kn-know.....?" the latter slurred, attempting to sound confident but his words came out weak instead. Han gripped still extremely tightly around his switchblade, he discreetly pulled it out, hidden under the covers, switching the button to uncover the blade so he was ready to strike once he sees his opponent. 

"I'm surprised, Han. Wasn't expecting you to leave your apartment and go hide with your friends. Such a bad boy, why couldn't u make it much easier for me?" Coming slowly out of the shadows, he let the moonlight shine lightly over his body, letting Han know where he was. 

There was something about the killer's voice, whether it be the seductive way he talked or the husky tone of his voice, that made Han feel weak and inferior compared to his powerful, overwhelming aura. 

Not to mention, Lee Know definitely lived up to his name and visual, as he looked even hotter in real life than in those wanted signs, eyes brown with a hint of darkness, a smirk playing on his lips, black long sleeved oversized shirt unbuttoned with a white fitting shirt inside, both tucked into leather extra tight pants that showed off his thicc thighs, with a black belt to tighten everything into place. Hair a dark blue and black ombre with a hint of forest green, his flawless skin soaked in all the light and shone aesthetically in the moonlight. 

"L-leave me alone," Han squeaks out, barely more than a whisper. 

"And why should I?" Lee Know asks, edging Han to purposely piss him off, while also taking large steps towards the bed which the younger was on. 

"B-beacuse...." his mind went blank. Completely blank. _Quick! Think of something, you dumbass!_

"You will regret it." With a sudden boost of confidence from the alcohol and his inner voice, his tone came out intimidating, but not enough for Lee Know, it seems, as he took another huge step towards Han to the point where he was less than one meter away from him. 

" I don't see how," the criminal states, now, climbing on top of the bed and was less than 20 inches from touching the younger, who was now shaking while being pinned against the wall with nowhere to go. Face flushing bright pink, he hoped it couldn't be seen in the middle of the night and mentally prepared himself to stab the older in the shoulder, then call 000 so that the police would arrive and take the most wanted criminal in South Korea's history to prison. 

"Shy now, are we?" he continues to question, with his hideously sexy and hot smirk still in play , crawling just a little closer to the detective. 

_Its now or never._

At the speed of light, Han thrusts his switchblade at the killer's shoulder, but unfortunately, the switchblade didn't reach its desired destination as his hand was stopped abruptly by Lee Know's deathly grip on his wrist, eyes trained on the younger's and unaffected by the sudden motion from the latter.

"Hmph. Thought as much." the older coldly says, his seductive playful voice long gone. 

With one hand he ripped out the switchblade from the detectives hand and flung it out the window, crawling even closer until he was literally breathing on Han's neck, fingers tightened around the latter's small wrists. "Tsk, detectives, all the fucking same." he remarked, eyes concentrated on the younger's fear-filled brown orbs, scoffing at the way he flushed light pink. Although Han would have kicked him in the area where the sun doesn't shine, he couldn't bring himself to even raise his leg. 

Then, leaning closer, Lee Know whispered in his husky seductive voice, "Tell anyone about me being here and I will not bloody hesitate to slit your throat in a matter of seconds." With that, he goes on to add- "I needed a distraction from all the stress you fucking idiot detectives put me under, so I visited my new **_hunter,_** but _**oh, Han, time to switch the positions up, don't you think? I'll be the predator, you be my prey."**_

-

Han was helpless. He never felt such an emotion before as from highschool he felt neutral with everyone he met, no new feelings, or so called "butterflies in his stomach" as the other kids used to say. With that, he never knew his sexuality. His old friends set him up multiple times with girls, but he politely declined them and left them thinking he was gay, and to be honest, he himself wasn't sure. 

Body feeling hot and useless, he whined at the painful feeling in his pants, alerting Lee Know, who only just smirked even more and held an evil glint in his eyes. Dropping one of Han's wrists, he reaching a smooth hand to place on top of the younger's crotch, eyes searching the detective's face for any reaction whatsoever. Obliviously enjoying the burst of pain and pleasure in his crotch, the latter arched his back, flung his head back and let out a small moan, the released hand weakly attempting to stop the older from any further movement. _This is so darn wrong, I should be killing him-_

The criminal latched his lips onto Han's collarbone and sucked harshly, leaving the poor boy whimpering and out of natural habit, as he seeks comfort when in pain, unconsciously wrapping his arm weakly around Lee Know's neck, nails digging into his back and head pressed into the nook of his neck, fat hot tears trailing softly down his face. 

Raising his eyebrows, the killer's eyes widened ever so slightly, but continued sucking all over the younger's collarbones and creating huge purple and red marks on the once beautiful, creamy, pristine skin. 

One spot he sucked on caused Han to let out a lusty, loud moan, the pleasure overwhelming the pain and every touch from the older leaving sparks of adrenaline and fire to soar through his blood, heart beat running faster than Usain Bolt could ever. 

-

"HANNIE? You okay? I heard you screaming, is everything fine?" Felix called out from the other side of the door, knocking curiously as he had just heard his best friend let out a loud- scream? wail? cry? moan? 

Frozen in shock by the unexpected knocking on the guest bedroom door, both males twisted their heads towards the door, unknowing what to do. 

"Hannie~!!!" 

Blinking himself back to the present, he cleared his voice and yelled back "I'm alright! Don't worry Lix, it was just a nightmare." 

"Okay then..? Uhm, well, goodnight then?" he hears Lix uncertainly reply, and felt guilty for lying to his best friend.

"Good night!" sighing in relief, he knew that he had the option to tell Felix that a wholeass killer was in the same room as him, on the same bed, taking up all Han's personal space, but he also had a feeling Lee Know came ready with a knife and everything, so no point risking his life when he himself was, _just faintly,_ enjoying the company. 

As he turned his head back to the dangerous criminal, he realised the older was no longer on top of him, but instead standing by the window and gazing at Han from top to bottom, licking his lips once his eyes met the other male's again. 

"W-where are y-you go-ing?" Han looked away and questioned in a whispering tone, unable to hold intense eye contact with the older for any longer. 

"Thats..." Lee Know lets his voice trail, walking back up to Han and harshly grabbing his head to look up to his face. ".. none of your business." 

Leaning down, he whispers as if to further clarify he wasn't joking, " Don't forget my warning, Han Jisung." 

And with that, he slips back to the window and jumps out, silently vanishing into the early morning. 

Whimpering and groaning in disbelief at what the fuck happened, he touched the marks scattered all over his collarbones, shivering under the oversensitivity all over his neck. 

_Fuck, god. I just bought my ticket to hell, didn't I?_

-

Felix's POV: 

"Good Night!" 

_Hmm, that was.... strange. He must've had a wet dream or something_. Thinking about that, he chuckled. Jisung was never one for love, always rejecting all the girls that kept asking him out and although he never outed himself to be gay, Felix had a hunch he was. _Another one to join the club, I guess._

Going back to the room next door where Changbin was sleeping, Felix smiled at the sight of his boyfriend cuddling a pillow thinking it was Felix, as seeing him not stressed and happily relaxing was all Felix needed to be in a great mood for a whole week. Shuffling onto the bed and slipping under the covers, he snuggled up to Changbin more, loving every moment of the calm, sweet night. _Now all I wanna do is slee-_

Images flashed through his mind at such speed that Felix began cradling his head unable to take the sudden outburst of pain. 

Foresight. 

Visions. 

They're back.

**Han.**

**Han Jisung.**

**Alone, in a dark abandoned room with no light, no windows. Trembling with fear, mind psychotic. Lost. _Stray_.**

**_He_ was down the stairs that lead up to the abandoned room. The experiment room. **

_**He** _ **went up, the stairs creaking in unison to cry out for Han to escape, before he is tortured. Left as a psycho, a maniac.**

**Han wore a white ripped shirt covered almost entirely by blood, mind gone crazy, mental.**

**There was only one to begin with.**

**But then he heard more, louder and more lucid.**

Footsteps....

**_Breathe._ **

Rattling. 

**_Breathe._ **

The door screeches on its hinges, creating a creepy, spooky melody.

**_Breathe, Han, just breathe!_ **

**_Don't open you're eyes-_ **

**_NO! DONT-_**

"Felix, baby, are you alright?" Changbin panicked as he shook Felix back to reality and hugged him once he seemed to have stepped out of his trance. 

"Ji-jisung..." gasping for air he sat up and inhaled sufficient air for his lungs, and slowly calmed down to gather his thoughts, before turning to his lover and saying the one thing on his mind. 

"Le-lee Know, he killed him-" 

"He killed who? Jisung? But he's sleeping next door to us?" Changbin questioned, genuinely concerned and worried for both Felix and his close friend. 

"No-no.... not y-yet... H- he's a-a " 

" A what, Lix? Baby, Lee Know is a what?" 

"Psycho." 

And then he fainted, collapsing back on the bed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~NC:~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Run, Han, RUN!!!!!!!!!!" 

"Felix, NO-"

"Hello , _#########_. Been a while, huh?"

Then it all went .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I feel sorry for his pillow :C T-T
> 
> Honestly tho, Minho really do be thinking Han's waist and ass are free real estate 😳 😏 
> 
> If you guys haven't realised already, italics are Jisung's thoughts ^-^
> 
> Cya next Chapter~ 💞 🌸 💞 ❤︎ 💞 🌸 💞
> 
> ~A.L.D


End file.
